Into The ASHS
by Renegade Saint
Summary: Thay say that the world is filled with old myths, stories, and legends. Ones that people usually find strength or hope in. But then again they are some stories that have been forgotten. But now more than ever need to be told.
1. Trailer: Alastor- The Lone Wolf

It was dark, really dark. Then a single light turned on and revealed a young man handcuffed to a chair.

"Okay, lets start with a name." A voice that was heavily distorted said from the darkness.

The young man then looked to where he thought he heard and grinned. He was around seventeen with a narrow face and slightly pale skin, his hair was a light gray hair that went down to the middle of his neck and really messed up, his eyes where yellow and predator like, he wore a dirty white dress-shirt that was untucked from his dark colored jeans, but probably the most interesting looking part of the teen was the extra set of ears on the top of his head, that where that of a wolves.

"And why the hell would I tell you that?" The young Faunas asked with the mysterious man.

"Because if you don't tell me, then I can not help you out of your predicament." The voice said.

"Well." The teen said trying to move his hand and noticed that they where cuffed. "You may have a point." He said. "Alastor, Alastor Guerran. And you are?"

"All you need to know, is that I'm someone who is trying to help." The voice said.

"You aren't the first person to tell me that." Alastor said.

"I'm not surprised mister Guerran however what I need to know is how did you get here?" The voice asked.

"Is that all you want to know?" Alastor asked grinning like a mad man. "How do I know that you aren't just one of the fuzz?" Alastor asked.

As soon as he said that more light turned on with only a small sliver of shadow revealing that Alastor wasn't in an interrogation room, rather just a plain room.

"Alright, then it all happened earlier today." Alastor said and began to tell his story.

...

I just got out of the shower when my phone started to ring.

"Prose Edda, odd jobs and investigations. How may I help you?" I asked drying my hair and ears.

"Alastor, it's me." My client said and forgive me for not revealing their name.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

"I'm looking to hire you to 'get some dirt' on my rival. And you know that I can pay you the usual rates for your 'special jobs'." They said in a slimy tone. The could already tell then that I wouldn't like this job but I need the money for bills.

"Alright, where do I need to go?"

"The docks, but wait until night, that's whenever he'll most likely be there." He said.

"Oh, and here's where I was hoping that it would be in the middle of the day, where everyone can see it." I said in a sarcastic tone. I was trying to piss him off you know.

"Don't be a smartass! You're not that pretty or wealthy." He said. I smiled knowing that I pissed him off.

"Can't lie about that." I said hanging up and processed to put on my coat and hat.

 _Was it really necessary to tell me that, mister Guerra_ n?

Who's telling the story here!?

' _Sigh' Proceed._

That's what I thought. Anyway where was I...oh right. Seeing as I had to investigate it at night, I had some time to dick around. I decided to meet up with my favorite dust dealer.

 _You mean to tell me that you freely admit that you buy from unlicensed dust suppliers?_

Never did say I was a saint, did I Jack? And besides if he did have a license he would just lose it once they saw what he did with the fire dust.

"Rat stop snorting that crap and show me what you got on you." I said walking up to him.

Rat was a mangy little rat Faunus, and boy you could tell that he hailed from the outskirts of Vacuo.

"Sorry mate, but the little inferno was a callin and I just had to answer." He said laughing like a madman. Rat then went over and picked up his stock. "Anyway wolfy, what can I offer you of my fine shop of demolitions?"

 _Now I see why you went to him, most hunters don't use grenades because of lack of control_.

You're right, now please let me tell the god damn story! Anyway, I was looking over his stock when I noticed that he had something new.

"Rat, what kinda grenade is this?" I said holding up one that had a strange colored dust in it.

Rat just looked at me with the biggest most psychotic smile I've ever seen him give. And after five years of buying and knowing the guy that's saying something.

"That my angry friend is what happens when you stuff two different kinds of dust in one grenade!" Rat said with as much excitement as a schoolgirl talking about a crush. "I call it The Alchemist!"

"What's it do?" I asked because I was actually curious.

"Well it makes the standard explosion of an average dust grenade but it has the property of two types of dust." Rat said. "Apparently the stuff is being produced by the fucking Atlas pigs and the bitches from the Scnhee Slave and Company!" Did I mention that Rat really hates those two?

 _Oh, I couldn't tell._

I fuckin' hate you.

"So how much for three regular ones and one of these Alchemist?" I asked him.

"Well it will be the usual for the regular ones, but for an Alchemist I don't know if I'll let one of the little ones go..."

"Unless." I said knowing where this was going.

"Unless! I get to know who your goin' after!" He said smiling.

"It's one of 'his' jobs." I told Rat. "Some poor bastards are trying to take his business or something."

"Right, that's why you usual get hired for this types of jobs. Because you don't ask questions, or care. That is why I like ya Alastor, you'll get involved in anything and damn the consequences as long as you get paid or further your own gain!" He said excitedly laughing like a mad man before settling down. "Tell you what I don't know if the damn things even work so just tell me if they work and I'll give ya one."

"Alright deal." I said putting downloaded the lien for the grenades and taking.

 _So you freely admit that you took an illegal and possibly military grade dust just because you wanted to?_

I did, mainly because of gut feeling, and as you'll hear you'll know that it was right.

As night fell I made my way towards the docks. I climbed up to an area that would let me view the whole dock and I began to wait for anything strange.

After an hour of waiting I managed to see the asshole's rival and the god damn White Fang.

 _Wait, why would the White Fang work with a human?_

Who said that the bastard was human?

"I always have hated that snake bastard." I said to myself before walking down to them.

...

"Gentlemen. I am sssso glad that you could make it." The snake said as I sneaked up closer.

"Like wise mister. Now let us conduct our business and get this over with." The leader looking White Fang said.

I then used my sense of smell to see how many adversaries they where and let's just say I was pretty confident at the time.

And now that I look back at it pulling out my scroll and playing one of my favorite songs was a bad idea.

(Play: Still Counting by Volbeat)

As the song began to play everyone looked over to where I was. They then saw me pull out my blade "Einsamer Fang" a Zweihander made of pure dust steel and a vary nasty bite.

The Fang then charged at me and I began to cut them down when they got into the range of my blade.

After I dealt with the sword fighters some of the gunmen lined up and open fire on me.

I rushed towards cover a few stray bullets hit me but my coat blocked them and waited for them to begin reloading.

Once there was a brake in the fire I tossed one of the fire grenades at them and dispersed them.

After the dust settled I jumped out of cover with Einsamer Fang over my shoulder and began to walk up to them. But they began to smile.

(End Song)

And then I heard a the sound of a Bullhead.

"What the fu.." Before I could finish the Bullhead appeared and flew close enough to make me Jump out of the way but not the others.

They then got in but luckily for me I had just enough time before it took off for me to grab on to one of the landing gear before it took off.

After I somehow managed to get a good grip and put Einsamer Fang on my back I reached into my coat and grabbed a random grenade and tossed it in.

 _Let me guess, it was the Alchemist._

You have no idea.

...

"The next thing I know is a big boom, me falling and going unconscious. Then wakening up in this place." Alastor said.

As soon as he finished his tell a familiar man stepped holding a scroll and a coffee mug.

"Well that explains the question secrecy." Alastor said smiling. "So what does the great and powerful Professor Ozpin of Beacon want with me?"

"Alastor Guerrant, age unknown estimated to be in his late teens, height 6;4, no known family." Oz said looking over the scroll. "You have multiple felonies that you where never proven guilty for and with the story you just told me even more." He said before sitting down across the young Faunas. "So now I have to ask you something."

"Shoot Oz, I'm all ears." He said and wiggled his ears.

"With everything you told me I should have you thrown in prison for the rest of your days." Oz said.

"You can try." Alastor mumbled.

"Yes I know you already have uncuffed your self." Oz said and Alastor put his arms on the table. "But you see I may have some use for people like you."

"Really?" Alastor said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette. "Why would you want scum like me?" He said before lighting it.

"That is for you to find out in time. So here is my offer, come to my school or be thrown in prison for a long time." Ozpin said bluntly.

Alastor just smiled before taking a puff of the cancer stick. "Well Oz you make an instating proposal. Fine we have a deal." Alastor said holding out his hand before Oz shacked it. "For now."

"Indeed Mister Guerrant." Oz said.

...

A.N: Welcome both new readers and old (the whole 57 of ya if I remember correctly) to the reboot of "Into The ASHS" and the first of four trailers for the team.

A few notes first. For starters this fic is an A.U so you've been warned. Second this fic will most likely update at random or if I ever do come up with a schedule for it, it will be after I finish one of my other fics.

Anyway I hoped that you enjoyed this first trailer.

As always constructive criticism is wanted.

Next Chapter: Trailer: Sterbin- The Scarred Executioner


	2. Trailer: Sterben- The Scarred Executione

Trailer: Sterben- The Scarred Executioner

It was evening in downtown Vale, and like always it was peaceful...to the untrained eye, that is.

And no one in the kingdom knew this better than a young man who lived in a run down apartment complex who was working on a large gun.

He was around sixteen and was shorter than most teens his age. He had long black hair tied up in a ponytail and pale ghost like skin that was covered in scars, he was wearing a dark purple dress shirt with black dress pants and shoes. But probably the most interesting thing about him was that the color of his where pitch black.

The young man was finishing up repairs and maintenance on the large gun when he heard a knock on his door.

The young man sighed as he heard the knock again.

"I'm coming!" He said loud enough to be heard outside his door.

As he walked to the door he grabbed his knife just in case whoever was knocking was here to kill him.

After unlatching the multiple locks, he opened the door to find a small child carrying a package.

"Uh, hello." The teen said before the kid brought up a piece up paper.

"Are you Sterben Schnitter?" The boy asked in a surprisingly professional tone.

"Yes." He said in shocked tone.

"Package for you. And don't bother tipping I was already paid in full." The kid said handing the package to Sterben and running off.

Sterben then looked out into the hallway to see anyone but like usual it was empty.

After sitting the package Sterben latched the locks on his door and slowly opened the package and what he saw was a note and multiple files and a few photos.

"To Sterben:

I hope that with these files, you can bury some of your past.

From, A Stranger"

The note read and Sterben shifted through the contents of package. And what he found was pictures and files on one Julius "The Digger" Calhoun, one of the biggest figures in organized crime and one of the four who ordered a hit on the scarred teen's parents.

"Calhoun, how in the name of god did a stranger get these?" Sterben questioned but dismissed it. "It doesn't matter because Calhoun's last night has come." The teen said without a hint of emotion in his tone.

...

After retrieving weapons and dawning his black and purple tail coat. Sterben tracked down one of the three warehouses where that snake Calhoun could be.

Sterben then pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked through them. What he noticed was Calhoun's mark dotting the building and his thugs who's bright blue ties and weapons gave them away.

"If I remember correctly Calhoun tends to keep about ten thugs in a warehouse at a time unless he's coming in then it's god knows how many." Sterben said to himself before turning his attention to his and the buildings surroundings and noticed that the power outlet outside to the right of the building. "I should keep one of them alive to get some information out of the fools."

Sterben then pulled out his weapon, a large machine gun that can turn into a cannon by slapping the barrel down. "Okay, Gott-Mörder, lets get to work." He said before making his way towards the warehouse.

... ...

"Why the hell do we have to guard this damn place!" One of the thugs yelled angrily.

"Because this is one of the boss's storage houses, we have to have at least a few million lein in dust or drugs." His partner said pulling out a cigar and lighting it as the younger of the two began to complain.

"Oh I fucking know that but why am I always stuck out here with you!" The thug yelled. "I mean I ask for one, ONE goddamn day off and you know what I get?!"

"Yeah, but I think you're going to tell me anyway." The partner said taking a drag from the cancer stick.

"I get threatened and ever since then I've been here!"

"That story keeps getting better the more times ya tell it." The partner deadpanned.

"Anyway, you know what else sucks about this job? We're technically just props!" The thug yelled. "Calhoun has an alliance since the Schnitter with three of his four rivals and the fourth is too busy stealing dust from stores and the army to bother us. And the fuzz is on our pay roll so we are technically useless!"

"You forget that hunters sometimes snoop around, and that crazy vigilante is still out there." His partner said tossing the smoked cigar.

"Oh don't tell me you believe that the so called 'Scarred Executioner' actually exists?"

"And why shouldn't I? Most of our dealers are dead, not to mention our labs have gone dark."

"What is it so hard to believe that the dealers where killed by an addict who just wanted more, or that the boys in the lab just blew it up."

"Look I'm just saying that the average junkie doesn't have access to high caliber rounds, and I think that the boys in the lab are smart enough to not use fire dust in the mixture!"

"So you'd rather blame it on some stupid urban leg..." Before the thug could finish a black tip came through his eye.

"Oh shi.." the other one was about to say until three rounds entered his chest.

The last thing the cautious thug saw was Sterben slowly walking towards him.

"The thing about legends," He said pulling a large black knife from the loud thugs head. "Is that sometimes they're true." Then the thug let death take him.

...

After circling around the building and disposing of the bodies Sterben made two discoveries.

One, the warehouse was an old military storehouse so explosives were out. But it also explained why no one ran out when he killed one of the thugs.

Two, a full frontal assault was the only option for engaging.

But lucky for him was that the power outlet looked to be the only power supply to the building.

Sterben then placed a small dust charge on the outlet and with detonator in hand he moved to the front of the building.

"Im leben wachsamkeit." He recited the words his mother would often say and pushed the detonator.

...

It was over in a moment and was just a blur to the scared teen.

All he remembered was opening the door, then lots of gunfire, and then him just standing amongst the dead thugs alone with a slug in his shoulder.

"Damn, I blacked out again." He said to himself bringing his free hand to the wounded shoulder. "Looks like they managed to break through my aura. At least there somewhat competent."

After looking around the warehouse for a few moments, Sterben noticed that none of the thugs where Calhoun's, and that it was filled to the brim with dust with a vary familiar logo.

"Fucking Schnee's probably didn't even know this was taken from them." Sterben said venom dripping from each word as he placed his remaining charges on the crates. "And if they did, probably blamed it on the White Fang. 'Not always looking at the big picture, either by choice or ignorance.' Dad always said." He said walking his way towards the door.

As soon as he stepped out of the building he saw two women standing in front of warehouses with weapons drawn.

"Who the hell are you..." Before he could finish he felt cold for a bit and then darkness.

...

After what only felt like second Sterben opened his eyes to a blurry light and he was laying on something soft. And that's what tipped him off that he was not in his apartment.

"Where am I?" Sterben mumbled.

"Oh great, he's up." A female voice said

And after Sterben regained his sight he saw two things. One, the voice came from one of the women who he saw at the warehouse sitting down in a chair, two he was in a hospital room and was in on of those gowns.

"No, I'm dead this is just my spirit coming back to tell you to shut up." Sterben said pulling the gown off of his shoulder and noticed that his gunshot wound was bandaged up.

"Smart ass." The women said. "Now don't go anywhere, I have someone who wants to see you, Schnitter." She said spitting out his last name.

"Wait how did you..." Before he could finish the women walked out of the room and slammed the door.

After she left Sterben then tried to get out of bed only to notice that not only was he hooked up to a machine, he was handcuffed to the bed.

Seeing no way out (and regretting not knowing how to lock pick) Sterben waited for a while until the door opened and in walked a man holding a cup of coffee and a scroll.

The man then looked over to Sterben and began to read. "Sterben Schnitter, son of Aric and Isabella Schnitter and heir to the Schnitter Mining Operations. Died at the age of 11 with his parents in a house fire." He finished before putting the scroll down. "At least that's what the official report said, and unless you stole that name, or are some kind of ghost, I'm not inclined to believe that."

Sterben then let loose a slight chuckle. "And who's to say I'm not really an imposter?"

"Blood doesn't lie, unfortunately." The man said.

"Should have seen that one coming with my wound patched up." Sterben said putting two at two together.

"I'm not going to ask how you managed to survive the fire, but I'm going to ask why you've been acting as a vigilante for the past two years?" The man asked.

"I don't think I need to explain that, to the man who sent me that package to begin with." Sterben said getting a smile from the man.

"How did you know I sent you that package?" He asked.

"I never told you that I was a vigilante, so how else would you know? Unless you were just taking a stab in the dark. And you don't seem like a man who does that." Sterben said.

"Well I seem to have you at a disadvantage, Mister Schnitter I know much about you but you don't know who I am." The man said. "My name is Ozpin. I am the head professor at Beacon Academy."

"That Hunter school?" Sterben asked.

"Yes, and I've had my eye on you for a while." Ozpin said.

"Really? And to what do I owe the pleasure of having the head professor of an esteemed hunter school take interest in me?" Sterben asked.

"Let's just say that I may need your help in the future, young Schnitter. So I'm going to offer you a choice." Ozpin said.

"And that would be?"

"As I said I may need your help so I'm going to offer you a position in my academy." He explained.

"And if I refuse?" Sterben asked.

"Then I will hand you over to the police for vigilante justice."

"Well, guess I have no choice then. Sign me up, professor." Sterben said.

Ozpin then stood up and made his way towards the door. "Classes start in a week, that should be enough time to put you back in the system, and for your wound to heal."

"And, you know, unlock these cuffs." Sterben said pointing at his cuffed hand.

"I will send someone up later."

As Ozpin left, Sterben reached towards the phone and called an old number.

...

A.N: And trailer two came out the same week Volume Four Episode Two came out.

Anyway I'm going to announce something I'm going to to try and update this every week or every two weeks.

And now for something new.

Characters, Terms, Places and Grimm:

Name- Alastor Guerran

Gender- Male

Race- Wolf Faunus

Age and Date of Birth- 17, December 21st

Short Bio- A young faunus who was raised on the streets. He is an odd jobs man to the average individual but if one is in the criminal underworld they know that he is a mercenary who will take any job. Recently he has decided to close up shop for some time it seems.

Prose Edda- An odd jobs shop located in the Red Light District of Vale. It is run by a young man by the name of Alastor Guerran who decided to to close its doors for awhile.

Name- James "Rat" Boom

Gender- Male

Race- Rat Faunus

Age and Date of Birth- 25, September 17th

Short Bio- A street level dust dealer who specializes in grenades.

Dust Grenades- A weapon manly used by soldiers filled with fire dust usually and exploded in a short amount of time. Many Hunters do not use them as they can bob e controlled as easy.

Name- Sterben Schnitter

Gender- Male

Race- Human

Age and Date of Birth- 16, January 24th

Short Bio- Presumed dead for five years after the Schnitter Fire. He had trained himself as a tactician and the use of guns and has been serving as a vigilante known as "The Scared Executioner". Recently his deceased status has been changed to alive.

Name- Julius "The Digger" Calhoun

Gender- Male

Race- Human

Age and Date of Birth- 50, May 2nd

Short Bio- One of the most infamous and influential mob bosses on Remnant. His title of "The Digger" was given to him because of his most used way of killing people is burying them alive.

The Scared Executioner- An urban legend that started up two years ago when many of Calhoun and his alias: dealers and labs began going dark.

Dust Charges- A small amount of dust that can be set off from a detonator.

As always constructive criticism is wanted.

Next Chapter: Trailer: Haures- A True Hunter


End file.
